Fébrile
by Hiveen
Summary: Raphaël est très malade et, pour favoriser son rétablissement, Splinter lui a interdit de quitter sa chambre pendant au moins trois jours. Léonardo décide d'affronter sa mauvaise humeur pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il n'imaginait cependant pas retrouver un moment de complicité.


_Salut ! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, mon imagination fuse en ce moment. En réalité, je suis malade, et c'est ce qui m'a inspirée pour ce one-shot qui est juste un adorable moment fraternel que j'ai écrit avec amour et passion (malgré mon infâme mal de gorge … Grrrr)_

_Jugez-en par vous-même, bonne lecture !_

_Résumé __: Raphaël est très malade et, pour favoriser son rétablissement, Splinter lui a interdit de quitter sa chambre pendant au moins trois jours. Léonardo décide d'affronter sa mauvaise humeur pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il n'imaginait cependant pas retrouver un moment de complicité._

**_Caki_**_: Non, j'ai n'ai aucune intention T-Cest pour cette histoire ! aha_

**_Miss Homme Enceinte 2_**_: Je n'ai pas réussi à répondre à ta review sur « __Séparés__ » puisque tu n'acceptes pas les MP, mais je tenais à te remercier de la lire et aussi d'avoir reviewé, ça me fait super plaisir ! Sache que même si des fois l'attente peut être longue, je ne l'abandonnerai certainement pas. Cette fiction me tient beaucoup à cœur. _

**– ****Les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –**

**– ****Tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs –**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fébrile<span>**

**La tisane à la fleur de sureau**

* * *

><p>Appuyé contre le mur qui avoisinait son hamac et les yeux rivés sur sa porte, ses doigts retraçaient nonchalamment les pliures de la couette douce et soyeuse qu'il avait enroulée autour de lui. Une de ses jambes était coincée sous sa cuisse, tandis que l'autre se balançait mélodieusement sous son hamac. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était condamné à rester dans sa chambre pendant trois jours. C'était de la torture. Tremblant comme une feuille en automne, ses dents claquaient légèrement entre elles.<p>

_« Je vais devenir fou si ça continue »_, pensa-t-il en nichant son nez froid dans la couverture, les poings contractés.

Du coin de l'œil, il croisa le thermomètre qui était posé sur sa table de nuit.

_« Mais si je leur prouve que je vais mieux, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de me garder cloitré ici. »_

_Astucieux. _

Il haussa un sourcil, et il se pencha pour étrangler le thermomètre entre ses doigts démesurés. D'un geste brusque et vif, il le fourra dans sa bouche. _Ils vont voir si je suis malade. Pft._ Il enroula davantage la couverture soyeuse et chaude autour de lui, et, recherchant la chaleur, il ramena ses pieds froids à l'intérieur. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un chauffage dans sa chambre. Donatello travaillait sur ce projet depuis quelques semaines, mais il n'avait pas encore abouti, au plus grand désespoir de Raphaël. Il était congelé, pourtant, il pouvait sentir des gouttes de sueur rouler le long de sa peau vert foncé et brûlante. Sa gorge piquait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté des dizaines d'aiguilles. Cette douleur lui arracha une toux si forte qu'elle l'empêcha momentanément de respirer. Tout en louchant, il surveillait la ligne rouge qui montait rapidement le long des chiffres du thermomètre de verre. 38,6°. 38,7°. 38,8°. Comme tout reptile, sa température corporelle se régulait par rapport à celle de son environnement, pourtant, il était certain qu'il ne faisait pas aussi chaud dans les égouts.

Il éternua. Une première, puis une deuxième fois. Ses yeux humides bouillonnaient de fatigue et de mal-être, alors que ses doigts tremblants cherchaient à tâtons la boîte de mouchoirs. Il en arracha un, et il couvrit son visage avec. Son nez picota à nouveau, et il éternua une troisième fois. Il surveillait la ligne rougeoyante de son thermomètre qu'il serrait fermement entre ses dents. Elle progressait, encore et encore.

Ses yeux se décroisèrent lorsqu'un faible coup résonna contre sa porte. Paniqué, il retira rapidement le thermomètre d'entre ses lèvres, et il le reposa sur sa table de chevet. Marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, il enroula davantage sa douce couverture rouge autour de lui, les sourcils méchamment froncés. Il ne répondit pas au second coup, se contenant d'un profond soupir ennuyé. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis la poignée joua lentement pour laisser la porte s'entrouvrir. Le mutant au tempérament de feu roula les yeux lorsqu'il croisa ceux azur de son aîné.

-« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit d'entrer. », lâcha-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Léonardo referma la porte derrière lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres, et une grande tasse rouge à la main. Le cadet grimaça lorsqu'il comprit que c'était sa tasse préféré, celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour son chocolat chaud quotidien, étant plus jeune.

-« Tu ne m'as pas dit de ne pas le faire, non plus. »

Raphaël lâcha un faible « _Ouais, peu importe._ », puis il tourna la tête si violemment qu'il crût se déboîter la nuque. Léonardo étouffa un rire alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement de son petit frère. Le tas de mouchoirs froissés qui était dans sa poubelle et près de son lit ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du jeune chef qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Avec soin et précaution, il posa la tasse fumante et bouillante sur la table de chevet de Raphaël, lequel ne daigna même pas le regarder.

Les yeux clairs de Léonardo se posèrent à côté de la tasse, sur le thermomètre que Splinter avait mis à la disposition de son frère plus tôt dans la journée. Il le prit délicatement et le secoua, alors que Raphaël l'observait du coin de l'œil, les bras toujours croisés. Les chiffres que l'aîné pu y lire lui coupèrent littéralement le souffle.

-« C'est ta température, ça ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

_Pas si astucieux que ça le coup du thermomètre, finalement._

Le sang montait aux joues de Raphaël, les teignant d'une couleur rosée, alors qu'il haussa les épaules. Il ramena ses genoux contre son plastron, et il y posa son menton, le regard ailleurs. Léonardo plaça avec douceur sa main sur la joue rouge et fébrile de son petit frère.

-« Tu es bouillant », murmura-t-il.

Le cadet le foudroya de ses yeux vert électrique, et il tourna la tête d'un geste sec pour échapper au contact.

-« C'est bon lâche-moi, je sais parfaitement que j'ai plus de 40° de fièvre, pesta-t-il. Et puis de toute façon je vais beaucoup mieux, pas b'soin de me garder en quarantaine. »

Les yeux las et la bouche arrondie, Léonardo se souvint brusquement combien son frère pouvait devenir irritable lorsqu'il était malade, même si cela n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les trente-six du mois.

-« Je n'en suis pas si sûr », rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Le cadet lui lança un regard noir et rempli de sous-entendus, alors qu'il serra davantage sa couverture autour de lui. Toujours debout face à lui, Léo balançait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, mal-à-l'aise.

-« Tu me fais une place ? »

Étonné, Raphaël haussa un sourcil, néanmoins, il soupira tout en se décalant maladroitement sur la gauche. L'aîné étira doucement ses lèvres, puis il s'installa près de lui, du côté de la table de chevet. Il imita la position de son cadet en s'appuyant contre le mur qui était derrière eux. Collés l'un à l'autre au milieu du hamac, leurs bras se touchaient, et Raphaël ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait était aussi proche de son frère. Gêné, il jouait avec ses six doigts, les entortillant entre eux, les entrelaçant, puis les délaçant. Le silence était beaucoup trop lourd et embarrassant à son goût.

Léonardo empiétait sur son espace intime et personnel, mais malgré ça, sa présence ne le dérangeait pas comme à son habitude. Bien au contraire, son frère partageait sa chaleur avec lui et Raphaël ne fut pas gêné par cela. Ce contact était différent du précédent, sur la joue. Il était plus intense, et la jeune tortue colérique ne pouvait pas y échapper, étant beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une odeur très douce et enivrante qui infiltra ses narines. Il ferma lentement ses yeux pour laisser ce parfum l'embaumer davantage, mais soudain, il entendit Léo s'éclaircir la gorge. Rapidement, il rouvrit ses yeux fatigués, puis il les baissa pour voir que son frère tenait la mystérieuse tasse rouge sous son nez. Le liquide qu'elle contenait était d'une couleur mélangeant vert citron et jaune banane, et semblait bouillant. La vapeur qui s'en dégageait lui brûla davantage les yeux, pourtant, l'odeur sucrée attisa sa curiosité, bien malgré lui.

-« Tiens, bois. Ça te fera du bien.

-Vire ça de sous mon nez, grommela le cadet en tournant la tête. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez chaud comme ça ? »

Léonardo baissa la tasse de quelques centimètres en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« C'est à base de plantes. Bois-en, ça apaisera ta fièvre, ta toux et ton rhume », répéta-t-il doucement.

Raphaël fronça simplement les sourcils.

-« Sérieux, tu crois qu'un jour tu tiendras plus de cinq minutes sans me donner d'ordres ? », articula-t-il entre ses dents.

Sur ces mots, Raphaël lui arracha sèchement la tasse des mains en marmonnant un presque-inaudible _« File-moi ça. »_. Après avoir ramené ses jambes en tailleur, il posa la tasse sur la couverture qui cachait ses cuisses, tout en enroulant ses doigts autour d'elle pour faire attention à ne rien renverser. Il fixa sa tasse, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres serrées, et les joues en feu. Léonardo ouvrit la bouche, mais il la referma aussitôt, surpris.

Il baissa lentement ses yeux indigo pour les poser sur leurs deux épaules jointes. La couverture rouge sang qui enveloppait son frère était le seul intermédiaire entre leurs peaux lisses et caoutchouteuses. Normalement, Raphaël l'aurait repoussé depuis longtemps, mais l'immobilité et le silence prolongés de son frère le gardaient bouche-bée. Léo se contenta de l'observer. Le cadet ne décrochait pas ses yeux émeraude de la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains, l'air absent. Ses joues rougies semblaient bouillantes et ses yeux lourds clignaient de temps à autres, comme s'il était prêt à s'endormir. Il était incroyablement calme lorsqu'il était malade, et Léonardo ne put retenir un sourire à ce constat. _« Il est peut-être de mauvaise humeur, mais au moins il est tranquille et il ne râle pas. »_

Serré contre son petit frère, Léo le sentait trembler sous sa couverture de velours, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son bras. Raphaël se crispa au contact, mais lorsque Léonardo commença à frotter énergiquement son bras, il ferma les yeux, se laissant réchauffer de bonne grâce.

-« Tu te souviens quand nous étions petits ? », chuchota Léo.

Raphaël hésita, puis il hocha lentement la tête, les yeux bas. Comme pour réveiller les souvenirs de son petit frère, Léonardo se décolla doucement, et il passa son bras musclé autour de lui. Il continua ainsi à frotter ses deux bras pour le réchauffer. Les tremblements de Raphaël s'atténuaient lentement, jusqu'à disparaître. Le cadet soupira, les yeux clos.

-« J'avais l'habitude de te tenir comme ça quand tu étais malade », continua Léonardo tout en laissant sa tête reposer contre la sienne.

Raphaël n'était pas habitué à une telle proximité avec son aîné, mais ce dernier savait comment le mettre à l'aise, même après toutes ces années. L'aîné reproduisait les mêmes gestes qu'il utilisait quand ils étaient petits, et à sa grande surprise, Raphaël y répondait de la même manière. Lentement, et comme autrefois, il frotta son nez froid contre son épaule, ce qui arracha un léger rire de la gorge de Léo.

Raphaël ne riait pas. Il ne souriait pas non plus. Il profitait simplement de la présence de son frère, les dents et les poings pourtant toujours autant contractés. C'était vrai, il avait envie de le repousser. Pourtant, il n'en eu ni le courage, ni la force. Malgré lui, il aimait les rares moments en compagnie de Léonardo car ils lui rappelaient leur enfance, quand tout était simple, mais surtout, quand il n'y avait pas de concurrence entre eux.

Depuis le jour où Splinter l'avait désigné chef d'équipe, à l'âge de treize ans, leurs chemins furent séparés, s'éloignant toujours plus l'un de l'autre au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait.

-« Ça me manque », marmonna Raphaël contre son épaule.

Désormais, les moments de complicités avec Léonardo étaient rares. Très rares. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble n'était fait que de reproches, de regards froids, de disputes, de combats et d'ordres. Ils n'étaient plus faits pour s'entendre et rien ne ramènerait leurs âmes d'enfants. Rien ne les ramènerait à l'époque où ils étaient amis et où ils se confiaient tout. Raphaël ne connaissait plus le mot _complicité_ en compagnie de Léo. Il avait été remplacé depuis bien longtemps par la _compétition_.

Quand ces mots percèrent ses oreilles, Léonardo tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche déformée. Gêné, Raphaël se décolla rapidement de lui, les sourcils froncés, ce qui força Léo à retirer son bras.

-« Écoute Raph, j-je –

-Non Léo. Arrête. Fais-nous une faveur à tous les deux et oublie ça. Juste …laisse tomber. »

Raphaël ne voulait pas en parler, car comme chacune de leur conversation, celle-ci se terminerait en un violent désaccord. Il savait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, et il détestait se le rappeler. Leurs caractères étaient à l'exact opposé, et rien ne changerait jamais ça. Léonardo continuerait à lui donner des ordres, et quant à lui, sa colère prendrait toujours le dessus sur la raison. C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Léonardo baissa les yeux, alors que Raphaël touilla lentement sa boisson. Elle fumait toujours, mais elle était nettement moins chaude.

-« En fait, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Raph en désignant la tasse d'un signe de la tête.

-Une tisane à la fleur de sureau », murmura faiblement Léo, les yeux bas.

Raphaël grimaça. Boire de la tisane correspondait à Léonardo, mais certainement pas à lui. C'était trop _zen_ à son goût. Néanmoins, il glissa un de ses doigts dans l'anse de la tasse, et, les yeux clos, il la ramena sous son nez pour s'imprégner une nouvelle fois de l'odeur sucrée qui s'en dégageait. Il hésita, mais il trempa finalement ses lèvres dans le liquide coloré, les yeux clos. Il fut agréablement surpris par le goût qu'il trouva indescriptible, puis il commença à siroter lentement, soupirant de bien-être à chaque gorgée. Il adorait sentir cette eau chaude et sucrée couler le long de sa gorge, apaisant momentanément ses irritations.

Léonardo l'observait silencieusement. Étant plus jeune, il était toujours fourré avec Raphaël. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, comme des meilleurs amis. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation spéciale, mais depuis cinq ans, plus rien n'était pareil. Il savait que plus jamais ils ne s'entendraient de la même façon qu'auparavant, et il eut un pincement au cœur à cette dure pensée.

Malgré cela, le simple fait d'être avec Raphaël lui faisait toujours autant de bien, même si c'était pour ne rien dire et rester dans le silence. Tant qu'ils ne se disputaient pas, cela suffisait amplement au jeune chef. Raphaël cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant d'éternuer dans sa couverture.

-« _Arg_, j'en ai marre ! », grogna-t-il alors que ses yeux brûlèrent de plus belle.

Léonardo feignit un sourire narquois et moqueur.

_Mais oui p'tit frère, je te crois quand tu dis que tu vas beaucoup mieux._

Raphaël avala la dernière gorgée de sa boisson chaude avant de la reposer sur ses cuisses et de laisser sa tête basculer en arrière, contre le mur froid et dur. Léonardo l'imita, l'air pensif. Il savait que Raphaël mourrait d'envie de remonter à la surface, et une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

-« Quand tu seras guéri, on pourra aller faire la course sur les toits, si tu veux. Comme avant. »

Raphaël tourna lentement la tête vers lui pour rencontrer ses yeux azur.

-« Si je ne t'ai pas contaminé avant. », murmura-t-il en souriant.

Un faible sourire orna les lèvres de Léo, mais il se dissipa lorsque Raphaël couvrit brusquement sa bouche pour tousser. Léonardo secoua légèrement la tête, puis il s'empara de la tasse vide de son petit frère. Il posa une douce main sur son épaule, puis il se releva finalement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-« Léo ? »

Il se retourna lentement, un sourcil levé.

-« Je voulais te dire ...tu sais…merci. », grommela son cadet les yeux bas et les sourcils froncés.

L'aîné baissa les yeux, un faible sourire décorant ses lèvres. Il savait que ce moment d'amitié serait terminé dès l'instant où il refermerait la porte. _Demain, la violence reprendra._ Il soupira silencieusement.

-« Repose-toi », murmura-t-il.

Puis il quitta la chambre, en silence. Raphaël fixa la porte encore un long moment, pensif.

_Et encore un ordre. Tu ne t'en rends même plus compte, frérot._

Il savait que malgré les disputes et la violence dont ils faisaient souvent preuve l'un envers l'autre, il pouvait encore exister des moments de rires et de tendresse. Juste des moments comme celui qu'ils venaient de vivre. Des moments d'amitié. Fatigué, Raphaël s'allongea, et il ferma ses yeux bouffis, toujours enrobé dans sa chaude couverture de velours.

Il n'avait plus froid.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, les microbes de Raphaël s'étaient emparés de Léonardo. Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il souleva ses lourdes et vacillantes paupières, son premier réflexe fut d'essayer d'atteindre la boîte de mouchoirs qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Pourtant, ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose de bouillant. Par réflexe et stupeur, il retira rapidement sa main et il se redressa légèrement. Il fut surpris en remarquant la tasse bleue nuit qui était posée près de lui. Il toussota une ou deux fois, puis il s'assit pour la prendre entre ses mains disproportionnées. Grelottant, il remonta maladroitement ses couvertures jusqu'aux bras, alors que, les yeux clos, il se laissait bercer par la douce odeur et chaleur que dégageait de sa tasse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait cette odeur sucrée. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu un petit morceau de papier qui était également posé sur sa table de chevet. Tout en faisant attention à ne rien renverser, il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper la petite note.<p>

_« Probablement cachée sous la tasse »_, devina-t-il par l'humidité et la tiédeur du petit morceau de papier.

Il leva un sourcil, reconnaissant cette petite écriture italique.

_ « Tisane à la fleur de sureau, un sucre, et une cuillère de miel. Si tu viens te plaindre, t'as un poing dans la tronche. Tu savais que j'étais contagieux. »_

Léonardo esquissa un sincère et intense sourire alors qu'il ramena la tasse à ses lèvres, les yeux mi-clos. Les moments de complicités étaient devenus rares, mais il devait les savourer pour ne pas en gâcher un seul.

* * *

><p><em>Ils sont vraiment compliqués ces deux-là, pourtant, j'adore écrire sur eux. Ils sont simplement trop mignons et j'imagine parfaitement un moment tel que celui-ci entre eux. Vous en pensez quoi ?<em>

_Bisous et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Vous êtes les meilleurs._

_– __**Hiv**__._


End file.
